supermonkeyballfangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball Gold
Super Monkey Ball Gold ''(also known as ''Super Monkey Ball Gorgeous ''in Japan) is a 3-D platform video game for the 3DS. The game first released in Europe on July, 27, 2018. Then, the game came out in Australia the next day. After that, the game made it's way to Japan on August, 2, 2018. Finally, the game was shipped to North America on August, 3, 2018. Main Game World Tour In ''World Tour, the monkeys rode Jam's airplane to visit around the world. But, Jam says that he has all the money. So, the monkeys got so jealous on him. With that money, they can buy loads of bananas. But before they head over to get the money, Jam opens up a trapdoor dropping all the monkey to Monkey Island Arena with Jam being the host. He says whoever completed all the worlds gets to have all his money. So, it's up to Aiai, his friends and everybody else to win all that money. For a list of levels, click here. Classic Mode In Classic Mode, the player can feel the experience of the old Super Monkey Ball games. The mode is split into 5 difficulties, Beginner, Advanced, Expert, Master and Ultra. Beginner will have 10 stages and 5 extra stages, Advanced will have 30 stages and 10 extra stages, Expert will have 50 stages and 15 extra stages, Master will have 20 stages and 10 extra stages and Ultra will have all levels from Beginner, Advanced, Expert and Master making the total of 150 stages. For a list of levels, click here. Training In Training, the player can practice any stage. Whenever they fail or clear the stage, it will start over. Party Games Monkey Target The game that everybody loves is back. Before a round, a wheel will spin around. To stop the wheel, you must press the A button. The pointer can land on nothing or a hazard like fog or spike balls. The player can collect bananas to earn extra points. It includes 2 new modes: Easy Mode, which every round has no hazards. And, Hard Mode, which every round has hazards to avoid. Monkey Bowling This includes a new mode: Strike Mode, where the player must get a strike or spare on every frame. It also has the option to add obstacles to the frames. The player can finally control the monkey while he/she's rolling. Monkey Race It now includes a new mode, Battle Mode, where the racers battle each other by using items to defeat them. It also includes the option to play courses reversed. The player can choose between karts or balls. Monkey Fight It includes 3 new modes: Challenge Mode, where the player does many challenges and missions. Tournament Mode, where the player fights other monkeys to win a golden trophy. And, Story Mode, where the player explores Monkey Island to defeat spirits and rivals to earn unlockables. Monkey Golf It has the option to switch between clubs or disks. It also includes a new mode: Target Mode, which is very similar to Monkey Target. Monkey Billiards It includes a new mode: Challenge Mode, where the player does many challenges and missions to earn new stages. Playable Characters # Aiai # Meemee # Baby # GonGon # Yanyan (Beat World 2 in World Tour) # Doctor (Beat World 4 in World Tour) # Jet (Beat World 6 in World Tour) # C-Aiai (Beat World 8 in World Tour) # W-Meme (Beat World 10 in World Tour) # A-Baby (Beat Beginner) # F-GonGon (Beat Advanced) # P-Yanyan (Beat Expert) # R-Doctor (Beat Master) # B-Jet (Beat Ultra)